ROBLOXian Sasuke 1
ROBLOXian Sasuke 1 (literally ROBLOXian Sasuke 2019 Spring) was the first tournament of ROBLOXian Sasuke. The tournament was hosted by LeoNinjagoFan1522 and was filmed at the end of April 2019. This tournament had 25 competitors take on a 4 stage obstacle course in the hopes of achieving Kansenseiha (translates to Total Victory) and the title of grand champion. The First Stage had a total of 7 obstacles, that had classics like Log Grip and Warped Wall, that had to be completed within the time limit of 75 seconds. The obstacle that did the most damage was the Cannonball Castaway, in which it took out over a third of the competitors who attempted it. Some of the notable competitors who competed were jpuprocks1, markstickluke, RiseDestructerYT_4, ShadowMilesXE, cyrus08uk and marshmellow336. Out of the 25, 8 people managed to clear the stage, with the lowest time to spare only 5 seconds. The Second Stage has 7 obstacles, including classic obstacles like the Downhill Jump and Unstable Bridge, all to be completed within one minute. The obstacle that took out the most competitors was the Rolling Jump. The Rolling Jump was a Stage One obstacle included in Spartan Sasuke 15 by RPG445, where only 2 of the competitors managed to beat it. The Rolling Jump also did damage in ROBLOXian Sasuke too, taking out 3 competitors and top ninjas like jpuprocks1. In total 2 out of the 8 remaining competitors cleared Stage 2, with both competitors clearing with 16 seconds. The Third Stage has 8 obstacles, including Floating Boards, Jumping Bars, and Flying Bar, all to be competed in as much time as needed, as there was no time limit in this stage. DogePlusPotato was the first of the two remaining competitors on stage 3, donning the number 12 in running order. He went at a reasonable pace through the Cannonball Swing, and when on the Doorknob Grasper, he mistimed his dismount and ended up hitting the truss supporting the obstacle and missed the platform. The last remaining competitor was cyrus08uk, who was 23 in the running order. He went fast through the first 3 obstacles, beating the Doorknob Grasper along the way. When he reached the Cliffhanger, he took a pause before starting the obstacle. He went at a fast pace up until the fourth ledge, where he paused. A few moments later he typed in “Now for the nearly impossible jump, which I can barely do” He jumped to the fifth ledge and missed it, ending the first tournament with no Stage Three clears. Stage One Obstacles # Floating Steps # Cannonball Castaway # Log Grip # Half-Pipe Attack # Warped Wall # Spinning Bridge # Rope Climb Time Limit: 75 seconds Results Stage Two Obstacles # Downhill Jump # Brick Climb # Unstable Bridge # Rolling Jump # Boardwalk # Double Pendulum # Crashing Walls Time Limit: 60 seconds Results Stage Three Obstacles # Cannonball Swing # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards # Crazy-Shin Chiffhanger # Jumping Bars # Hang Climbing # Gliding Ring # Flying Bar Time Limit: Unlimited Results Category:ROBLOXian Sasuke Tournaments